


Novels

by notreallygrump



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallygrump/pseuds/notreallygrump
Summary: Reader has a secret, but it's not long until Dan finds the evidence.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirChinnigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirChinnigan/gifts).



“Dan?” The two of you are strewn across the huge couch in the living room of your semi-new house.

“Yeah babe?” He looks up from his book, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Princess curled up in his lap. He's the picture of domesticity.

“Are you happy?”

“Right now?” The book is set on the sofa beside him as he begins to pet the sleeping dog in his lap.

“Yeah, right now.” You finally pause the game on-screen.

“Of course I'm happy… I mean, yeah. I have you here. I have Princess with me. We're in our house. We're doing pretty well.” He smiles before looking down as Princess wakes up to pad away. Dan then moves from his position to get closer to you.

“Yeah, we are.” You resume the game and start to play the level again. You don't know how your designer got away with this level, but you're just there to look at the audio and let them know about any changes needed.

“Why?” He settles by you and plays with the strands of hair falling from your messy up-do.

“Huh?”

“I said why?”

“Oh, no real reason. Just wanted to make sure. It's good to hear sometimes.” Your eyes don't leave the screen, but you can feel Dan's slight confusion. If only he knew why you were asking.

“Huh… well I can assure you I am really quite happy.”

“Good. Love you…”

“Love you too, (Y/N). Lunch?” You nod and he kisses you on the cheek before standing up to go make what you _hope_ will be his famous grilled cheese sandwiches.

 

_3 Hours Later_

“I hate this game.” You say for the twenty-sixth time as you sit down, your return from the toilet brings with it a sudden wash of nausea. You attempt to ignore it and gesture for Dan to move his feet as you sit.

“(Y/N), love, you made that game.” He laughs softly, but you just grumble and give him a stupidly unimpressed face.

“I know. I still hate it. I can tell you everything wrong with it.” There's a delay in an audio trigger on screen and you note it down on the notepad next to you.

“Do you hate everything you make?”

“...no. Not everything.” Not now anyway, you're kinda proud of this _one_ thing you've made.

“Give me one thing you've made that you don't hate.”

“What, you're promoting my self deprecation now?” You laugh but quickly stop when the feeling makes you nauseous again. Concentrating on the game feels better than casual discussion.

“No, but for everything you've made I'm going to tell you what I love about.”

“That's so fucking cheesy.” You say off-handedly, smiling when you hear Dan's sudden upset gasp.

“I’m deeply offended but that's okay. You have to live with it. You're marrying me.” He says and your eyes grow wider before coming up with a response.

“Oh, am I now? When did you decide that?”

“Pretty sure it was obvious last week when you farted in the living room and we spent the next ten minutes trying to out-gross each other.” 

“I suppose it was.” You laugh again, unable to help it, but the nausea still throws you off. Making you feel like you're at sea.

“And also because you love me…”

“Yeah, that too.”

 

_2 Hours Later_

“Dan I've gotta go out and get some groceries, d’you wanna come wi-” You pad from the living room, finally done with work for the day, to the bedroom to find Dan sat on the bed. Head down. Looking at-

_Oh…_

“What's this?” Dan looks up with a questionable look on his face. A mix of curiosity, fear and excitement. You walk further into the room, attempting to find a way to explain.

“Um-”

“Because I just found it in the trash, and it's got a big old pink plus sign on it.” He waves the pregnancy test in the air in front of you, eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

“I was going to tell you-”

“When? How long have you known?” His voice is accusatory, but you quickly start talking. Aware of how easy it is to bring him down from any level of anger.

“Less than six hours, Dan. I was honestly going to tell you tonight while we were having dinner. I just… needed time to think about how to tell you.” You play with the ring on your right hand, wondering if there'll be one on your left if this all works out.

“Why?”

“You've spent the last thirty-seven years not wanting kids Dan, I was scared you'd be… I don't know. Unimpressed?” You say it quietly, not wanting to upset him. However, Dan's facial expression snaps to surprise.

“(Y/N), babygirl. If there's one girl in the world I'd have kids with it'd be you.”

“Are you sure?” You feel tears at the back of your eyes. Jeez, tears, nausea, cravings… what next?

“Yes of course I'm sure!”

“You don't thi-” Dan leaps up from his position on the bed to stand in front of you.

“We're pregnant! Oh my God, we're having a kid. Holy shit!” Dan laughs and wraps his arms around you to pick you up. As you laugh and smack his shoulder lightly in a futile attempt to get him to put you the fuck down, you manage to talk through the tears.

“Yeah, we're… we're pregnant.”

“I love you, you know that right? You know I'm going to love you and this baby forever, okay?” Dan sets you down and his hands move to your hips before pulling you close. You feel safe in his arms, as always, as ever.

“I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For SirChinnigan because I never post when I say I will, and I'm swamped with uni deadlines. The inspiration for the reader's job is literally what I do in the studio, so there you go.
> 
> Also, this is one of the worst pieces of writing I've done but I'm so fucking tired and blocked with writing atm. Forgive me! <3


End file.
